wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Player (2.7)
The player is the first gray wolf encountered in WolfQuest. Unlike other wolves, players may customize this wolf by name, gender, pelt coloration, tint/tone and stats. This is also the only wolf that the player assumes the role of and is able to control throughout the game. They are one of two dominant wolves of their pack. Name Players may give every wolf avatar they create a name. This can be almost anything. The player's own wolf name cannot be modified in-game, but it can be changed by renaming the filename for that wolf.For file locations, refer to the section "Manual data management" here: wolfquest.org • How do I delete my old games?. Under wolves, find and rename the desired wolf, then quit and relaunch WolfQuest. Limitations In the new, premium game, wolf names can contain as few as 1 and no more than 11 characters. Wolf names can contain alphanumeric characters but cannot include spaces, symbols, emoji and special characters. History For a long time, players could name their wolves in multiplayer with few restrictions. With the introduction of episode 2, the WolfQuest Team tweaked multiplayer to no longer use wolf names, replacing all instances of the wolf's name with the account's actual username. This sparked some negativity, but it was done to make reporting easier due to the amount of unusable abuse reports being submitted.wolfquest.org • Why can't I create a wolf name? It only shows my username. While this made reporting easier, it also made it slightly harder for players to find a suitable username for their wolf name without bypassing the lexicon due to it not containing many names.wolfquest.org • Why aren't names in the lexicon? As of November 2015, following the release of 2.7, it is once again possible to name wolves in multiplayer; usernames are still shown when joining a game, can be used and pinged in phrase chat under the options "Players" and "Invite as Friend", and are always logged in a report submitted for the WolfQuest Team to review as well as the output_log file. Text chat was not available in public servers at launch, though it was later enabled with the release of 2.7.2. Gender It is possible to define whether their wolf is a male or a female. There is little distinction between genders besides their size, with males being bigger and females being smaller in scale, however a female can be large if she has high strength and a male can be small if he has low strength. In general, there will be a noticeable size difference if two wolves of opposite sexes have the same configuration. As before, mating is still a touchy subject. Players being mates is permitted, however, inappropriate mating-related behavior such as dating, flirting, etc is prohibited. WolfQuest is not a dating service. Controversy Due to abuse and inappropriate behavior in multiplayer and because mates are not part of the online experiencewolfquest.org • How do I get a mate in multiplayer?; see also Report Team, the team has removed the ability to choose a gender for the multiplayer avatar as of Survival of the Packwolfquest.org • Why have male/female & he/she been removed from the lexicon?. The team also removed numerous words from the chat lexicon in an effort to prevent players from seeking mates or stating their gender, stating that those words would not be reinstated into the lexiconwolfquest.org • Why can’t I type certain words in the multiplayer chat?, wolfquest.org • Why have the words related to mates and mating been removed?, wolfquest.org • Why were the words ‘ate’, ‘eight’, and ‘six’ removed? & wolfquest.org • Will words taken away from the lexicon ever be added again?. This has sparked some argument and debate on the forums, but there are no intentions of reinstating gender-related words in version 2.5. It seems implied that this is set to change in 2.7. The ability for a player to define their wolf's gender was not without its problems. Gray wolves among other species of wolf are well known as animals that establish lifelong bonds with their mates, a fact that is common knowledge to people who research and study wolves. Customization As of November 2015, the updated, premium edition of WolfQuest offers more customizations such as injuries, overrides and deformities, seven new howls, and an expanded selection of coats. These are locked in the free trial and require a transaction to unlock. Pelts In the free trial (or demo), the five original pelts are included for free. Every other coat texture requires a transaction to unlock. Below is a rotation and a still screenshot of each coat. 2.7_original_1_coatrotation.gif|Gray coat rotation. 2.7_original_1_coat.png|Gray coat screenshot. 2.7_original_2_coatrotation.gif|Tundra coat rotation. 2.7_original_2_coat.png|Tundra coat screenshot. 2.7_original_3_coatrotation.gif|Red coat rotation. 2.7_original_3_coat.png|Red coat screenshot. 2.7_original_4_coatrotation.gif|Black coat rotation. 2.7_original_4_coat.png|Black coat screenshot. 2.7_original_5_coatrotation.gif|White coat rotation. 2.7_original_5_coat.png|White coat screenshot. Tint & Tone To further customize their avatar, players may opt to adjust the brightness and tint to adjust the color in conjunction with the pelage coloration. Pelt color, tint, and tone have no affect on stats, and are mainly an aesthetic feature. Stats There are three stats that may be adjusted with three sliders. The top of the slider represents 100%, while the bottom represents 0%. Each time any one stat is increased or decreased, another stat will decrease or increase respectively. : Strength - Defines how strong the avatar is and affects the damage output per bite. Especially helpful when hunting prey and/or predators. Increasing or decreasing this stat evenly affects the stamina and speed stats. : Stamina - Defines the duration of how long the avatar can utilise stamina for certain activities, such as running, jumping and swimming. Increasing or decreasing this stat affects the speed stat. : Speed - Defines how fast or slow the avatar runs. Especially useful for hunting and/or travel convenience. Increasing or decreasing this stat affects the stamina stat. It is strongly advised to stat wolves wisely; a wolf with too much strength will likely be outrun by prey and predators, consequently making it more difficult to hunt effectively on their own, but benefits them while hunting in a group or during social encounters, while a wolf with too little speed will have a lot of stamina but will take longer to reach their destination and keeping up with others. Resting allows the player's wolf to replenish lost stamina at a boosted rate. Trivia *The wolf model was reviewed and approved by L. David Mech, aka Dr. Dave Mech, an American wolf expert.Cited here and confirmed by the developer, loboLoco. *The white coat was originally whiter with little to no black markings.The older white coat, shown here- http://wolfquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_shot20.jpg was sourced from an early batch of teaser images. This was later changed. **Similarly, the black coat texture had more of a purplish hue to it and had less lighter areas to it. This has since been changed.The older black coat, shown here- http://wolfquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_shot22.jpg was sourced from an early batch of teaser images. *It was once possible to max all three stats due to a bug. *In the old, free game, genders only applied in single player and was completely absent in multiplayer following the release of episode 2. Earlier versions allowed players to define their wolf's gender even in multiplayer, which also displayed the host wolf's sex in the lobby. **As of the updated, premium game, this no longer applies. The multiplayer lobby does not display the gender of hosts, likely to discourage mating/dating games, but playing online does now correctly show the size difference between male and female wolves and calculate further size differences based on stats. References Category:Game mechanics Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Galleries Category:Customizations Category:2.7